YouMeUs
by CNLC0rpses
Summary: George just loves Fred. Too much. In a very sick way. And one day he just cracks.  Set around the time after George lost his ear, but before the battle of Hogwarts. NO TWINCEST!


**Title:** YouMeUs  
><strong>Author:<strong> CNLC0rpse  
><strong>Beta:<strong> None, sorry!  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Family, Angst  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T, I think...  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> None, really.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Blood, angst, dark themes, bad English.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Basically, I don't own anything, don't know anything, this never happened, and no offense towards anyone was intended.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>George just loves Fred. Too much. In a very sick way. And one day he just cracks.

Set around the time after George lost his ear, but before the battle of Hogwarts. NO TWINCEST!

**...**

**A/N:** Seriously, no twincest. Unless you really, really, really want to see it that way. Personally, I don't.

This is a short little drabble of a 'what if'-idea that was stuck in my head, after watching the sevenths movies again. Ideas of what George might be feeling and thinking after the whole ear-thing. About Fred, you know. I somehow always thought that being _identical_ twins was sort of a big deal to them...

**...**

It's no wonder, that you can't understand it. We're not the same anymore. We've always been the same, you and I. Always. As long as I can remember.

Even when we were kids, just little snotty-nosed brats, running around the house together, we were always together, I even thought we we're the same person.

Maybe we actually are. It sure feels like it. It's like together we are whole. Without each other, we don't really even exist. You're me, you know? And I'm you. It's hard to explain, but I'm sure that being you, or me, or us, you understand. Or at least, you used to.

Then everything changed.

Well, I changed. You stayed the same. And I hate it. I changed, you should change with me. You're a part of me. You _are_ me. Why are you now different from me?

Before, always when I looked at you, it was like looking into a mirror. I knew what I saw. It was familiar. It was safe. It was you. It was me. Us. We were the same. But now, the mirror is broken, twisting the images in a sickening, disgusting way. The images don't match any longer. Your face, that was just as much mine as it it yours, is now too perfect. Too whole. Too different, and I don't like it like that anymore, because it's not my face. It's not _our_ face. It is... just wrong.

It feels horrible.

You're not you anymore. Or even worse, you are, but you're not me. I feel separated from you. Lost. Scared. Angry.

You are just you. You're not _us_ anymore.

It's wrong and unforgivable. I need to fix it. I must mend the mirror back to the way it was. Fix the shattered, twisted flaw, that it keeping us apart.

I need to fix it.

I need you.

I need us.

I'm not a person on my own. I don't exist like this. I'm just a hollow shell of what we were and it kills me inside, how you can just smile and go on like this, like nothing is wrong. Like this doesn't tear apart everything you once held on so tightly. Like this doesn't tear apart you.

But then again...

You're not _us_, anymore. Maybe that's why you can't feel it. Feel like we did. Feel like I do. Feel like me, who am still clinging onto what ever pieces of us is left. Maybe because you are no longer part of _us_ you can't feel the consuming feeling of nothingness, caused by the smallest of difference, separating us.

We need to be one again. I must fix this.

I only wish you could understand. I don't expect you to, not yet. But I think you will, after we are the same again. When you feel us again, you will know why I did, what I had to do.

But I never wanted to hurt you, no. Never.

You are the most precious thing to me in this whole universe. I'd give anything for you. And I'd expect you to do the same thing for me. That is why I had to do this. This is your sacrifice to me. And my sacrifice to _us. _

I never wanted to hurt you. But I had to. The pain you're feeling now... Is a small price to pay for the outcome. Because hey, now, after all this time... We are perfect again.

Sure you must feel a little betrayed or hurt now, but I'm feeling happier than I have been in ages. And you, being me, being _us, _again, should feel that too, very soon.

I squeeze your bloody, more like ripped-off than cut-off ear tight in my fist, hating the little bugger for making you look so different from me for so long. But now it was off. Now it was over. Now... we were identical again. We were the same.

I feel the comforting rush wash through me. I feel like I am finally back home, after all this confusing, agonizing darkness. The mirror was fixed.

The knife that I had sunk into your soft skin, ripping through your flesh, the silvery blade stained red with your blood... _our blood..._ slips from my loosened fingers, and falls to the floor with a loud clatter, momentarily drowning out your pained moans and gasps.

Your beautiful face, that is finally like it should be, is twisted with pain and confusion, blood spilling over your neck and face from the gaping whole on the side of your head, bright and crimson, when it stains your clothes, running over your shoulder. You grit your teeth, squeezing your eyes tight shut. Your chest is heaving rapidly under the thick charmed rope I used to tie you down to the chair so I could fix you.

And now it was over.

But why aren't you happy?

"George, what the bloody hell is wrong with you! ? Why would you do this to me! ? I'm your damn brother for Merlin's sake! Your twin brother, George! How can you do something like this! ? Why? !"

Your voice is disbelieving. Shocked, even. Your voice is thick, and it sounds like you want to cry. Your eyes flicker over me, and what reflects from your eyes is something I don't recognize.

Tall, but hunched, sort of crouched creature, with empty eyes, like one without a soul. A foul, distorted looking thing it was, with a twisted madness all over it's sharp looking mutilated face.

So that is what you see in me, I realize. You look at me with fear, but with something more also... it is disappointment.

It is like you believe, that I have betrayed you somehow. How could I? Like you said, I am your brother, Fred. Your twin brother. I could never betray you. After all, you're me. We are one. And _we_ are the only thing that matters to me, because my only crime here is that,

"I love you," I whisper, with _our_ voice.

**...**

**A/N: **… So it's obvious that George goes a little nuts after loosing the ear.

And yes, that it more of a brotherly 'I love you'.


End file.
